Evergreen
by Frozen Midnight
Summary: My very first songfic to the song Evergreen by hyde...Shuichi has an accident...and Yuki fears the results of it. Read & Review onegai!


  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation or any of it's characters, they belong to Murikami Maki. I also do not own the song Evergreen, it belongs to hyde.   
  
**A/N:** Hey everyone, I'm back with another fic. I'm really sorry if this fic sucks...cause it's my very first song fic. Anyways, I hope you like the song at least...it's by my favorite singer, hyde. 

* * *

  
  


**_Evergreen_**

  
  
It was 10:00PM and Yuki Eiri was sitting at his laptop, but he wasn't writing. His lover, Shindou Shuichi had left this morning saying he'd be home at 9:00 at the latest. He was an hour late. Yuki hated to admit it but he was worried, okay, he was more than worried. He was terrified. Shuichi was usually only arrived 30 minutes later than he said he would...and hour was unheard of though. Yuki was about to go look for the vocalist when the phone rang.   
  
Thinking it was Shuichi he immediately picked up the phone, "Moshi moshi." He said flatly, no use boosting Shuichi's ego by letting him know that cold, distant Yuki had been worried.   
  
"Yuki-san, this is K."   
  
Yuki's worry came back a hundred fold, "What's wrong?" Yuki asked immediately.   
  
"Shuichi-san has had an accident, he was shot on his way home. He's currently at Tokyo hospital. He's in a coma."   
  
Yuki didn't waste any time replying, he was out the door already.   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
_I lie awake beside the windowsill   
Like a flower in a vase   
A moment caught in glass_   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Twelve hours later found Yuki sitting next to Shuichi's hospital bed, but he wasn't looking at the vocalist, he was staring out the window.   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
_The rays of sunlight come and beckon me   
To a sleepy dreamy haze   
A sense of summer days_   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Shuichi didn't belong in this cold, dismal hospital room. He was bright and cheerful. Shuichi was light and life inside a human body. However, right now, Shuichi looked diminished. His hair was a faded pink, his skin was paler than normal, and his bright violet eyes were hidden behind eyelids that may never open again. The very thought made Yuki's stomach twist painfully.   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
_If only I could stop the flow of time   
Turn the clock to yesterday   
Erasing all the pain_   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
As he sat there, staring aimlessly out the hospital window, Yuki remembered all the times that Shuichi had proclaimed his love for the novelist, and how many times Shuichi's heart had broken because the words weren't returned. Amber eyes surveyed the small boy lying on the hospital bed saddly, the beeping of machines was all the kept silence from engulfing the room.   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
_I've only memories of happiness   
Such pleasure we have shared   
I'd do it all again_   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Shuichi had always been Yuki's only source of happiness since the incident with Kitazawa Yuki in New York. When he really thought about the past few months with Shuichi, he realized that he no longer found the vocalist annoying. Even the constant chattering had grown to be more amusing than annoying.   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
_This scenery is evergreen   
As buds turn into leaves, the colours live and breathe   
This scenery is evergreen   
Your tears are falling silently_   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Shuichi had made Yuki happy, but all Yuki had done was make Shuichi cry. Sure, Shuichi never let the author see the product of his cruel words but Yuki knew, he knew that everything he did had some affect on Shuichi, and usually, the effect was negative.   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
_So full of joy, you are a child of spring   
With a beauty that is pure   
An innosence endures_   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Truth be told, Shuichi amazed Yuki. Even though he had been on the recieving end of Yuki's hateful words and Aizawa Tachi's greedy schemes, the singer had maintained his childlike innocence, his angelic beauty. Why hadn't Yuki ever acknowledged how amazing Shuichi was? Why had he never said all the words that his heart was always urging him to say when he'd had a chance, now that chance may be gone forever.   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
_You flow right through me like a medicine   
Bringing quiet to my soul   
Without you I'm not whole_   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Five days later and Yuki hadn't even thought about going home, or moving at all. He was a wreck, but he didn't care anymore. The person that mattered most to him may never know the truth. It was painful.   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
_This scenery is evergreen   
I need you far too much , I long to feel your touch   
This scenery is evergreen   
You've always been so dear to me_   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Tohma had come to the hospital on the eigth day of Shuichi being there, he had futily tried to get Yuki to go home, but Yuki had refused and promptly ordered Tohma out of the room.   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
_This scenery is evergreen   
It sorrow at the sight of seeing you so sad   
This scenery is evergreen   
I wish that I could dry your tears_   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
All Yuki wanted in the entire world was for Shuichi to wake up. If only those violet eyes would open and look at him, then he could say what Shuichi always wanted him to say. Tomorrow, Shuichi's parents were going to come and they were going to make a very important decision.   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
_The bells have rung, the time has come   
I cannot find the words to say my last goodbye   
This scenery is evergreen   
You've always been so dear to me_   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
The decision had been made, Yuki had ten minutes to say goodbye to Shuichi before the doctors would pull the plug to the machine that was keeping his Shuichi alive. Yuki looked down at the vocalist sadly, he couldn't bring himself to say what he was supposed to. It wasn't supposed to end like this. "What happened, Shuichi? You told me you'd never forgive me if I left you again, yet now you're trying to leave me. Well, you can't. I won't let you. Wanna know why I won't let you leave, Shu-chan? It's because I know now...I love you too much to let you go."   
  
The doctors came in a few minutes later and pulled the machine's plug. The room was silent as Shuichi's friends and family waited for the steady beep that would tell them that their beloved friend was gone. The beep, however, never came, and before anyone could even realize what had happened a very wide awake Shuichi found himself wrapped possessively in the arms of a sobbing, blonde novelist.   
  


**_~Owari~_**

  
  


* * *

  
  
It sucked really bad didn't it? I'm so sorry...this is my very first song fic...and the song really does fit, I just didn't articulate it very well did I? Oh, and gomen na for making all of you believe I was going to kill Shuichi, but shame on you for thinking I would do such a thing. Anyways, please review.   
  


_~Frozen Midnight~_

  
  
**P.S.:** Here are the full lyrics to Evergreen:   
  
I lie awake beside the windowsill   
Like a flower in a vase   
A moment caught in glass   
  
The rays of sunlight come and beckon me   
To a sleepy dreamy haze   
A sense of summer days   
  
If only I could stop the flow of time   
Turn the clock to yesterday   
Erasing all the pain   
  
I've only memories of happiness   
Such pleasure we have shared   
I'd do it all again   
  
This scenery is evergreen   
As buds turn into leaves, the colours live and breathe   
This scenery is evergreen   
Your tears are falling silently   
  
So full of joy, you are a child of spring   
With a beauty that is pure   
An innosence endures   
  
You flow right through me like a medicine   
Bringing quiet to my soul   
Without you I'm not whole   
  
This scenery is evergreen   
I need you far too much , I long to feel your touch   
This scenery is evergreen   
You've always been so dear to me   
  
This scenery is evergreen   
It sorrow at the sight of seeing you so sad   
This scenery is evergreen   
I wish that I could dry your tears   
  
The bells have rung, the time has come   
I cannot find the words to say my last goodbye   
This scenery is evergreen   
You've always been so dear to me   
  



End file.
